


People change so do relations.

by Shiningstar599



Category: Alternate universe canon divergence - Fandom, Captain America: Civil war (post), Pre Infinity War - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anti Steve (a bit), Multi, Past Relationships, Steve is trying but his heart is somewhere else, Team Iron Man, science bros to science bfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiningstar599/pseuds/Shiningstar599
Summary: After civil war Tony/steve/Bucky are in a three way relationship. All's well untill Tony starts feeling like a third wheel. Will Tony continue to suffer or a certain Doctor will help him in sorting out his mind.





	People change so do relations.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear friends my English is not great. There may be mistakes in writting. So Bear with me and I hope you all will enjoy the story.

It had been six months after civil war and Tony Stark was working to amend the accords. He was halfway done and in order to move in forward Direction he wanted to bring Steve Rogers in order to discuss the amendments. He took out the flip phone that was sent to him by Steve and called the only number that connected him to Rogers. Tony was not nervous because he knew he was doing the right thing here. Steve Rogers picked up in second ring. 

"Captain, I need your help," said Tony. He told Steve about all the works that are done in order to amend the accords. And asked for his suggestions. Steve who had read the first copy of accords took active participation in amending the accords for the whole team. There were no heartfelt apologies and there was no tearful reunion. They were two colleagues who came together professionally to amend the accords for avengers. It took 4 months more to enforce the new amended accords and team returned to Avengers compound.

Steve and Tony started talking to each other. Previously frozen James Barnes was also brought in the compound in his cryo chamber. Steve told Tony about his more than friendly feelings towards Bucky. Tony understood very well because he would have done anything for pepper Potts or James Rhodes. Tony offered his assistance in helping bucky with his Binary Augmented Retro Framing or BARF technology. He also designed new prosthetics for Bucky. He understood that Bucky was not responsible for his parents death either but he still thought that Civil War would have been avoided if Steve had beforehand told him the truth. Bucky was awakened from his Cryo sleep and thus began the process of healing The winter soldier. During these Barf sessions Tony for technological assistance stay with Bucky and Steve. None of them understood when his presence became like balm for Bucky and Steve. Bucky started to include Tony while recovering his memories and Steve started to sort out Tony even during other times of day. 

One day when Steve and Tony were talking Tony told Steve about how he crushed on him as a child. He told him how Steve was a hope that burnt Bright in the Child Tony. Steve and Bucky both carried feelings for Tony Stark after all their Barf sessions. So Steve asked Tony if he still felt something for him or bucky. 

Tony was taken aback by this question. In all the time they spent together Tony really had acquired feelings for both soldiers. And thus they decided to give their relation a chance. It was few months later when Tony realized that this was a mistake on his part. Tony had actually fallen for both super soldiers , what with goodness of Steve's heart and hope present in James's eyes of a future life ahead and together. He wanted to tell them about his feelings but it was evident that out of both soldiers only James Barnes considered Tony an equal partner. Bucky was thankful to Tony that he accepted him with all his faults but same was not the case with Steve Rogers. Tony felt as important person , a priority in the life of James Barnes but with Steve it was a lost battle. 

Steve will be affectionate to Tony when they were in bedroom but everywhere else it was always Bucky then Tony. Tony had accepted his fate too because even if he was secondary in life of Steve he still had Steve. Tony continued to love Bucky and Steve with his all but it was doomed from the start.

There first mission was simple enough. All the avengers were to bring an Intel on alien technology and who was better suited than man of technology himself Iron man. While he was inside the base where those alien weapons were present he was vastly out numbered. He asked for help to both Steve, Bucky and all Avengers just to get no reply. His wits saved him sure but he got severely injured.

When he came back to compound he saw Steve and Bucky leaning against each other. All the avengers atleast asked how he was doing. He saw Bucky trying hard against Steve's hold to check on their other boyfriend but Steve was feeling over protective after in his words-

"It had been 70 years when we fought together Buck. Let me be content that you are with me again."

Tony retired to his workshop dismissing everybody's concern and asked Friday to play battle feed. He saw how only people who could have helped him today were his boyfriends and Bucky did try but Steve was not letting Bucky out of his sight and Bucky who was in first mission after healing can't go against his Captain's order. He still needed some confidence in his skills and also only Steve was able to subdue winter soldier.

That night when he went to their shared room Bucky immediately ran and give him a hug. It was obvious in Bucky's eyes and the desperation with which he was holding Tony that he understood what Tony's decision would be. And he was willing to let him go for Tony's own well being and happiness. Tony silently thanked Bucky. That night Bucky and Tony cuddled all night holding each other because it was time to let go.

Steve saw both his boyfriends cuddling together and came to join them but Tony with a nod to Bucky left the room for the final time.

When Steve didn't saw tony for two days he went to his workshop to talk to him about over time in workshop and how he has not eaten anything but he was not allowed access to enter. Tony came out after almost a week done crying over a failed relationship. Betrayed once Again by Steve but this time he felt no pain to loose Steve. He was not one to beg for love since forever and despite what people thought his self respect won't allow him to beg for a man who would never understand him.

Steve stopped Tony. He moved to cuddle him closer but Tony pushed him away. "We are done Rogers. Infact we were done one week from today. There is nothing remaining to salvage."

Steve was shocked. "You didn't even thought about telling me that you are breaking up with us."

"I told the person I was in relation with that this relation won't work with you in the equation. I know Bucky would always care for me and I will care for him but you Rogers were never in relation with me. I was just blind with love to realize that." Replied Tony.

Steve tried to ask Tony but he refused to talk to him about what he did wrong considering if even after all this Steve didn't realize what he had done wrong then Tony was even more stupid and mattered even less than he thought.

Few months after heartbreak and reliving and crying for the man who didn't care enough and loosing the loves of his life Tony decided to give his best to his company.

Pepper and Happy were engaged now and Tony had given pepper few weeks vaccation for planning their wedding and he himself took over the R & D department of SI. When Bruce and Thor returned after events of Ragnarok talking about the threat of Thanos Tony smiled after long time seeing his science buddy. Like always Bruce supported Tony in his all mad/science/ let's do it Brucie Bear things. 

Road to recovery was long but nobody can understand Tony the way his Bruce can. Their friendship evolved over science and shared past experiences. Bruce told Tony about how he thought he will never become Banner again from Hulk and Tony told about his failed relationship, and civil war.  
From there onwards Bruce and Tony became inseparable. Tony was glad to have his friendship back with Bruce and when Bruce confessed that he was terrified that he would loose Tony when he was in Saakaar , the only man who accepted him as a human and not as a monster Tony knew that may be the relation between them will evolve to something that will become more than friendship some time in life and to his satisfaction Tony was a genius he was never wrong. 

___________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> So I never liked most of the stukony stories. I always felt that with Bucky and Steve tony is treated like secondary partner. For a polyamorous relation to work every partner should hold equal importance so this was my way of giving Tony his happy ending.


End file.
